Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more specifically, to an electronic device with two body structures that are rotatable to be opened or closed relative to each other.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information industry, portable notebook computers are gradually developed to replace desktop computers. The portable notebooks are widely used and have a high market share.
Generally, the notebook computer has a display screen and a host that can be opened or closed relative to each other. Conventionally, an I/O port (such as a USB port) is disposed at the host of the notebook computer, which increase the thickness of the host.
On the other hand, with the requirement of the portability, notebook computers become light, small, and thin. However, if a keyboard of the notebook computer becomes thinner, an operation surface of the keyboard is too lower and unergonomic for a user to operate.